Kamen Rider Shade
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Shadows, the creation of darkness. An organization known as Tenshi No Yaiba has been formed to fight the Shadows. Alongside them, a Traitor helps. Joker AKA KAMEN RIDER SHADE! Reveal, THE ACE!


Well I haven't written a Kamen Rider Fan Fic in a while so this may seem a tad awkward. I do not own Kamen Rider or anything that this fic may reference whether it be intentional or not. They belong to whoever they belong to. Any who, for my comeback to Kamen Rider, let's start out from the very beginning and go down to the basic, at least for me.

So like another fic of mines, I'm rewriting Kamen Rider Shade. To those who are familiar with me, they may realize why I'm rewriting the other fic, which is Elemental Sentai Kodenranger. Because of this, you might be thinking of my feelings for Kamen Rider Shade. It's not that I hate Kamen Rider Shade, I actually think it's not that bad compared to that other fic. It's just . . . I said I cancelled everything pre Kodenranger rewrite and Kamen Rider Shade happens to be one of them. So here's a rewrite, in which I'll overhaul everything that the original establish and create its new continuity.

Also, I'd like to mention something I realized in the original. Shade swipes three round items over his belt allowing the belt to scan them and he puts all of them at once in a handheld device. Kamen Rider OOO puts three round medals into a handheld device and scans them over his belt. A form in Kamen Rider Shade is InToTa Form. A form in OOO is TaToBa. InToTa is made from taking the first syllable from Inu, Tora, and Taka. TaToBa is taken from Taka, Tora, and Batta, and two of the animals were used in Shade. I created a gimmick that would become official in OOO! Except they probably didn't know about Kamen Rider Shade so this is one hundred percent coincidence, but still, isn't that such a big coincidence?

Well with all that said, let's begin our rewrite of Kamen Rider Shade.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 1: Blazing Kiss, Reveal Shade! Unveil Prokishi!

_Ah, how great it is this glorious day! Wedding bells are ringing, and flower petals are flying through the sky as a beautiful couple are getting ready to spend the rest of their days together._

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." The groom replied.

"Then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The groom and bride shared a kiss.

_However, the shadows around don't seem to want this couple to get together._

A colorful humanoid spider monster jumped from the window, scaring every one in the room. "So many people gathered together, it's feeding time!" The priest quickly ran away and some of the audience scurried towards the exit. The newly wed couple however, stayed.

A woman tripped and was scared as her shadow started to inch over her body. She let out a big scream. "YES! GIMME!" The Spider Monster shouted.

All of a sudden, a bright red light shone on the monster and the monster was blinded, and the shadow unlatched from the woman. The woman then ran.

"WHO DID THAT!" The spider monster shouted and turned towards the newly wed couple.

The groom was holding a handheld blaster that looked like a dragon head with its mouth opened. There was green gem in the middle of the blaster.

"No way, you can't be . . . Ace of Hearts?"

The groom closed the mouth of the device. "Stand back Hikari, I'm going to let loose."

"SHADE!" The Spider Monster squeaked. Then the monster got a good look at the bride, and quickly recognized the woman for her face and her long hair quickly allowed the monster to realize whose wedding he exactly crashed into. "QUEEN OF HEARTS? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AND ACE HERE!"

Flames wrapped around the groom and a belt formed on the waist of the man. The belt had a buckle that looked like a bat demon with big eyes. "Henshin!" The man announced and swiped the blaster's gem over the eyes of the belt, allowing the belt to scan the blaster. Flames engulfed the man and the flames scattered to transform the man into a warrior.

The suit was red armor with a black suit. It had red shin guards with black lines that created flame designs on the guards. There was a silver band around the feet, with a green crystal in the middle of the band. The suit had black gloved hands with crimson red armbands, which too had flaming designs on them. The suit had a red chest, which resembled a demonic flame with the demonic eye shapes, though the head is not as obvious as the blaze designs were as one would have to look closely to see the head. There was a circle design near the forehead of the head design on the chest.

The suit had red shoulder pads, with red serpentine like tails protruding out of them and curving in. The tails were most likely to represent the whole fact as the blaster had a dragon theme to it. Next to the shoulders, two dragon horns were protruding out. They looked like horns of the chest. They weren't long, but they were almost the same size as the suit's helmet, which had red compound eyes. There was a red crystal between the eyes. He had a silver mouth plate, which had a zigzag design in the middle, most likely representing a demon's fangs. There was a burning aura around this suit. Despite the numerous demonic designs on the suit, the suit didn't really look that evil, rather, it looked like something you could trust.

"EEE!" The Monster shouted and tried jumping out where he crashed through but Shade fired a shot at the monster, shooting it down.

"Now, why would Ten of Hearts be here." Shade said menacingly while pulling out three round crests, blue snowflake, green wings, and yellow claw. He opened the mouth of the blaster and put the three crests into the mouth lining them up in blue, yellow, green. He then swiped the crests over the eyes of the belt, scanning them,

The eyes blinked blue, green, and yellow, then the buckle shouted, "INTOTA FORM!"

Shade's right hand turned green and feathery, his left hand blue and frosty, and his chest fortified with golden armor with cat ears. His right leg opened up with golden wings.

"Hey, you're going to die you know." Shade said happily. "GO DOWN TO HELL AND JOIN KING!" Shade jumped into the air and came down towards the monster with a flying side kick. Shade's body started to flame up with red, blue, green, and yellow flames.

The monster was kicked by Shade, and the monster exploded.

"That's that." Shade said

_That is the story of Ace of Hearts and Queen of Hearts wedding. From that day forward, they were known as Red Joker and Black Joker. That entity that Ace of Hearts transformed into is known as . . . Kamen Rider, SHADE!_

_

* * *

_

A few months had passed since that attack. These monsters are known simply as Shadows. They feed on human souls by taking their life through their own shadows. However, an organization known as Tenshi No Yaiba are hard at work to defeat these Shadows.

As of right now, a Black and Blue Hawk Shadow had just taken the life of a jewelry store owner. The Shadow wanted a jewel and now it had it after killing. However, Tenshi No Yaiba units were ready and waiting.

The leader of the huge squad that now cornered the monster was a ponytail wearing, sunglasses wearing woman wearing a black coat over a black tube top and miniskirt. She had a nametag on that said, 'Sakura'.

Sakura held out her hand towards the Shadow, "FIRE!" Sakura shouted

The squad members all had large silver rifles and they started firing at the Shadow. The Shadow yelled out in pain as the bullets pierced its skin. "You bastards!" The monster shouted then tried to fly towards the Tenshi No Yaiba members.

The frontline pulled back and another line came forward, and they started firing at the Shadow.

The Shadow squawked but it didn't give. It then opened its wings and enlarged them to allow it to fly towards the Tenshi No Yaiba units.

Sakura then revealed that under her coat, there was a Katana waiting, and she drew the Katana to cut a wing off the Shadow.

The Shadow fell and noticed that it was standing on top of a real large shadow. It chuckled then used its powers to manipulate the shadow to latch onto all of the Tenshi No Yaiba units bar Sakura who jumped away. "Time to die!" The Shadow shouted.

The units all screamed, and Sakura gasped when she realized that pretty much every one else got their shadows captured and are about to die.

Then a man wearing a black shirt with a red angel design on it ran over. His white pants glistened in the sunlight and his black jacket wrapped around his waist flapped as he ran.

He jumped and, "ORYAH!" kicked the Shadow down, causing it to lose focus.

The units and Sakura stared at surprise at the man. "HIBIKI!" Sakura shouted happily and smiled.

Hibiki smirked, "so you ready for your beating?" Hibiki said chuckling and pulled out a stylish Katar dagger. The Katar had a black and gold handle. Hibiki then somehow pulled out a golden belt and snapped the belt on. The buckle looked like it could fit the Katar and had a red gem in the center.

"STANDBY!" The belt announced in a mechanical voice.

"Henshin!" Hibiki shouted and squeezed the handle of the Henshin Katar, extending the blade out. Hibiki sheathed the Katar into the belt buckle.

"SHINE!" Golden projections of a knightly suit appeared in front of Hibiki. Hibiki ran through the projection as the projection flew towards him. Hibiki transformed into a black armored warrior as he passed the projection.

The suit had a knightly design to it. Its chest had a red sword design in the middle. A golden crown design sat on top of the helmet.

"WHAT IN THE-" The Shadow shouted only to get socked on the face. "You cannot be . . ."

"**P**erfect **R**ider **O**perator **Kishi **(Knight)." Hibiki said, "PROKISHI!"

"ARGH!" The Shadow shouted and was blown into a wall.

Hibiki then drew the Henshin Katar, pushed a button on top of the handle with his thumb, then jammed it into the belt again. "KISHI RISE!" Hibiki pulled the blade out again, only this time, the Katar was charged with a bright white energy.

Hibiki jumped into the air and held the Katar back. He then jammed the blade into the Shadow, "DEAD!" Hibiki shouted then pulled the blade back and turned around, the Shadow exploding in a glorious blaze. Hibiki sheathed the Katar again.

"Good job Hibiki!" Sakura shouted running over to Hibiki.

"Ooh yeah, that was great!" Hibiki shouted. "But how come you never get in trouble." Hibiki said, "I'm always saving the grunts' asses."

"HEY!" A grunt unit shouted.

"I've been trained to fight Shadows since I was a kid, I won't fall easily to their traps." Sakura replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, well how's about you try against Jack Of Hearts huh?" A voice sounded, and every one turned to see the source, a milky yellow Cougar Shadow.

"Jack . . . ONE OF THE ROYAL FIVE!" Sakura shouted in realization.

"Royal Five of Hearts." Hibiki continued.

"Correct." The Shadow said and then fired out a black ball of energy from its hands.

The grunts all ran away while Sakura jumped back and Hibiki took the hit. "ARGH!" Hibiki shouted when he was blown back.

"I'm the only one left in the group, so come on, show me what you've got." The Shadow stepped forward and two black rat Shadows followed him.

A large truck then drove over and pulled to a stop. "All right!" Hibiki shouted.

With the truck's back turned, the back opened, "what?" Jack said and watched in confusion as a cannon emerged from the truck.

A large black Gatling gun fired out from the cannon and Hibiki grabbed onto the gun. "Eat this!" Hibiki shouted and started firing the gun at the Shadows.

One rat and Jack jumped away but the other rat got blasted and exploded in a glorious blaze.

"Damn you, DAMN YOU KISHI!" Jack shouted and both he and the other Rat Shadow charged at Hibiki.

The cannon fired again and this time, a large sheathed sword bashed against the Shadows and landed in Hibiki's hands after his Gatling gun ran out of bullets and he ditched the gun.

Hibiki drew the sword and it turned out that it was actually small compared to the large sheath. The blade was silver in color but it glowed a blue glow as it was electrified.

Jack drew a lance and the Rat Shadow drew a sword and dashed at Hibiki. Hibiki parried Jack and kicked Jack away. Then Rat tired to cut Hibiki but Hibiki dodged, then slashed the rat once, then chopped the Rat in half from the waist.

The top half of the rat stuck around while the bottom half shattered to pieces. The rat grew bat wings so it could flee.

"HEY!" Hibiki shouted, "no messing with logic!"

The cannon fired out a black bazooka for Hibiki this time.

Jack got up, but Sakura ran over and used her Katana to hold Jack in place, "Hibiki!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at the Bazooka coming towards Hibiki.

Hibiki jumped and grabbed the Bazooka. "KISHI BAZOOKA!" Hibiki shouted and then a targeting computer appeared for Hibiki from the Bazooka. Hibiki locked onto the Flying Rat Shadow, "EAT THIS!" Hibiki shouted and pulled the trigger, firing a large missile at the Shadow. The Shadow didn't see it coming, and was struck, exploding in the process.

Jack punched Sakura back and after hearing her yelp, Hibiki turned around. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack shouted and grew golden wings and flew towards Hibiki.

"What's with you guys and wings!" Hibiki shouted and Jack flew away with Hibiki.

"HIBIKI!" Sakura screamed as she saw the Shadow take Hibiki away.

Hibiki was thrown on top of a building and Jack tried to stomp Hibiki. Hibiki rolled away then drew his Katar and cut Jack on the foot. Jack tried to stab Hibiki with the lance but Hibiki was pretty skilled with the Katar. Problem is though that the Katar was short. "I wish I didn't ditch my sword."

Jack growled and tried to stab Hibiki. Hibiki back flipped away, however, Hibiki didn't expect to land in a shadow that was waiting to grab him.

"WHAT THE-!" Hibiki shouted when his hand was caught and he dropped to his back.

"Got you." Jack chuckled and walked over to Hibiki. Jack held his lance up, "Die, KISHI!"

"KISHI RISE!" Hibiki still had one hand and that one hand activated Kishi Rise.

"ARGH!" Hibiki shouted and drew his Katar to destroy the Lance.

"DAMN YOU!" Jack shouted and tried to grab Hibiki's neck, but then, a violin sounded. "Wait what?"

Jack lost focus and the shadow unlatched Hibiki. Hibiki got up and kicked Jack away.

Jack and Hibiki looked around to see who was playing the violin, then they found the culprit.

A man wearing a formal suit under a brown trench coat was playing skillfully. He had a black fedora that hid his face. However once he stopped playing, it was obvious who it was. He had the Shade Blaster in hand, and the Shade belt on. "Henshin." In a burst of flames, the man was revealed to be Shade. Shade jumped high into the air and landed on the rooftop where Jack and Hibiki were fighting.

"RED JOKER!" Jack shouted in surprise. "SHADE!"

Hibiki gasped in awe, "Shade, the Traitorous Shadow." Hibiki said in fascination, for Shade is an indirect ally of Tenshi No Yaiba. (The Prokishi system was built after observing Shade)

"Well if it isn't Jack of Hearts. How nice to see you again." Shade chuckled maniacally.

"DAMN YOU JOKER!" Jack shouted. "I'll kill you to avenge King! You traitor who killed King!"

"Can you blame me for doing so?" Shade asked sarcastically, "Hikari's hot, and she's not happy with King, so I killed him." Shade said the last phrase quite happily.

"DAMN YOU!" Jack drew two knifes from his shoulder and tried to hit Shade.

Shade however drew his blaster and pulled the black handle back, revealing that the handle hid a sword handle. A golden blade extended from the top of the blaster and extended out. Shade slashed Jack and Jack froze in pain.

"Time for me and my beloved Hikari to be the last of the Royal Five Of Hearts." Shade said. Shade then swiped the green gem of his sword over the belt buckle.

"BLAZE!" The belt announced. The blade of the Shade Blaster's sword inflamed. Shade turned around to cut Jack. Jack fell to the ground, and Hibiki was awed at how powerful Shade was.

Shade was about to jump away and Hibiki wanted to talk to Shade. However, as Hibiki ran after Shade, Jack got up and growled. He charged at Shade.

Shade however saw that coming, "BLAZE!" The Shade belt announced as Shade swiped the blaster in blaster form over the belt.

Shade's right leg opened up with its golden wings and flared up. Shade turned and roundhouse kicked the Shadow. "You're a persistent little bugger aren't you?"

Hibiki didn't want to be let out of this action. "Hey, let's make sure he never comes back!" Hibiki shouted and pulled out the Katar, pushed the button on the Katar, and jammed it in his buckle.

"KISHI RISE!"

Shade nodded and Hibiki drew the electrified Katar. Hibiki drew the Katar and threw the Katar at the Shadow. The Katar jammed into Jack's chest. Jack screamed. Shade and Hibiki jumped into the air and both flew towards Jack with a side kick. Shade's leg impacted and Hibiki kicked the Katar and jammed the blade into Jack. Both Riders kicked a hole into Jack.

Jack stood still, then his body shattered and exploded.

Shade and Hibiki turned around and Hibiki gave a thumbs up while Shade pointed to the sky in victory. Shade then jumped down from the building and Hibiki followed suit.

Both Riders' suits dematerialized and Hibiki caught a glimpse of Red Joker's face. Red Joker had a handsome friendly face. Red Joker's hair was messy and the Fedora kind of hid that.

"Hey!" Hibiki said to Red Joker.

"Hm," Red Joker turned an eye to see Hibiki. "That's pretty odd."

"Huh?"

"Usually a human would run in sight after seeing me." Red Joker replied.

"Hey, you're a good guy and because of you, I'm now able to fight the Shadows as Prokishi." Hibiki said and held out a hand. "I'm Hibiki, Hikaru Hibiki, creator of 'Perfect Rider Operator'. Nice to meet you Joker."

Red Joker chuckled, "how nice, I've never met a human as nice or strong as you." He shook Hibiki's hand.

"Man you're so cool!" Hibiki shouted. "I've admired you for a long time! Because of you I was able to create Prokishi!"

"Well you seem to be doing well." Red Joker said with a chuckle. "I never thought humans would be able to protect themselves."

"Man, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Hibiki shouted.

"Well you'll probably see me again." Red Joker replied. "But I need to go so see you around." Red Joker saluted and walked away.

"Hey!" Hibiki shouted, "do you have another name? Or is Joker really your name?"

Red Joker stopped and turned back, "It's Dark!" Red Joker shouted to Hibiki. "Ryusei Dark! But you can call me Ark if you want!"

"All right Ark-Senpai!" Hibiki shouted.

"Wow, Senpai, do you really think that highly of me?" Dark asked.

"Hey, because of you I made Prokishi." Hibiki said.

"True, true," Dark nodded. "Well, I'm off!" A red stylish draconic motorcycle rode by on an AI and Dark got on. Dark rode off on the bike.

Hibiki was in awe. "Damn!" Hibiki said snapping a hand. "He is cool."

* * *

Hibiki headed for home and when he entered, Sakura was already there, "HIBIKI!" Sakura shouted in joy and tears and ran towards Hibiki.

"YIKES!" Sakura dropped on Hibiki and hugged Hibiki.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura shouted. "I thought that you could've died against Jack of Hearts!"

"Is that why you're scared?" Hibiki asked. "And at my house? Well that doesn't matter, you just know that Prokishi won't lose to any Shadow." Hibiki patted his chest.

"Really?" Sakura let out a small whimper.

"Really." Hibiki assured Sakura.

* * *

Dark came home with a cake in tow, "Hey Hikari, how'd you like some cake?" Dark asked his wife, who Hikari, the bride from the beginning of the story is.

Hikari wore a black gothic dress and when Dark set down the cake, Hikari ran and jumped her husband, "Welcome home Hubby." Hikari said cutely. "You're not hurt from fighting are you?"

"Don't worry about it." Dark said. "I'm a tough one, there's no way any Shadow can hurt me."

"That's great to hear." Hikari said with a smile and kissed Dark and Dark kissed back.

At the same time, in a hidden door in the attic, which held a huge hallway that shouldn't fit in the house, and doors that led to other rooms, in one of these rooms, were three males. A serious man, a strong man, and a boy. The serious man wore his suit in an informal way, the strong man dressed like a butler, and the boy dressed like a waiter. They played cards, and serious one said, "looks like Hearts are all gone."

"Yes." The strong man said. "So it seems."

"That Prokishi guy is pretty cool." The boy said.

"But can he defeat . . . them all?" Serious one said, playing his cards, a royal flush of spades. And the spades, received a lot of focus.

* * *

So this is the remake for you. I need reviews that tell me what you guys think or else I won't know where to go with this fic so some reviews would be helpful. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll tell some of the reasons for changes next time.


End file.
